The English Hosteses
by TheSistersHitachiin
Summary: When hikaru's new english girl friend and her best friend become ouran's first official hosteses, drama is just around the corner... a LOT better than it sounds, pleasepleaseplease read and review. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1**

In the largest room, in a huge mansion, a 16 year old girl was getting ready for school. She let out a sigh a she stood in front of the mirror, gazing at her reflection in disgust. The dress that was the uniform of her school was awful! It was just so...yellow! She might have put up with it in her first year at the school, which admittedly, as she had only joined in the last two weeks, hadn't been too long, but this year would be different. She was not only the first 'official' female host, but had also started dating one of her fellow host club members during the summer. No, this year she wouldn't be caught dead in that monstrosity. She tiptoed into her older brother's room and opened the wardrobe slowly, careful not to wake him. Perfect. He had kept his old tie and blazer, and since he'd now left the school he wouldn't need them... quickly she grabbed the two items and snuck back out of her brother's room, returning to her own to change. She put on a short pleated skirt, opaque black tights and a fitted white shirt, then put on her brother's tie and blazer and glanced in the mirror quickly. It wasn't perfect, the blazer was a little large and not tailored quite right for a girl, but Hikaru and Kaoru would be able to fix that when she got to school... A shout from one of the maids downstairs cut across her thoughts of fashion and friends, filling her with exasperation.

"Miss Saruwatari!? One of you little friends is on the phone, he says his name is 'king'...he wants you to be in the third music room at school in 20 minutes for an important announcement...should I get Kazuma-san to ready the car?"

"Hai, hai... I'll be down in a few minutes Akita...and how many times must I tell you to call me cyanide?"

Shaking her head and muttering she picked up her bag and headed downstairs. _what could tono want? Probably something to do with 'welcoming us back'...or maybe he finally found out where honey lost usa-chan.._ She as she thought of all the excuses her naïve senpai could have for calling everyone into school 3 and a half hours early. _Kyouya is probably still asleep... he's NOT going to like this..._

- - - - - - - -

It was early morning in a dingy two bed flat, belle had just woken from a restless nights sleep filled with nightmares of her expulsion from her "posh" boarding school, and seeing cyanides upset face when she had hugged her goodbye for the last time…  
As she got ready for school she looked in the mirror, as per usual, her flyaway brunette hair wouldn't behave. And as she struggled to pull it back into a neat pony tail, it just hung in loose curls, framing her face. She wandered back into her bedroom, it was small, smaller than her room at the boarding school, but it was warm, and comfortable. That was all that mattered. The walls were covered in posters of bands and movies. She turned on her iPod, the most expensive thing she owned besides her laptop, and started to dress. She opened her wardrobe and found that all of her clothes had been removed, and replaced with a single yellow dress. It looked like the dress from her former school, except it was BRIGHT. Belle looked puzzled as she changed into the dress…had her adopted mother finally found her a respectable school to go too?  
She stepped out the front door, a piece of dry toast in her hand, her battered school bag in the other, her first priority was to find her guardian, and find out about this new school. But just as she stepped out of the door, she was suddenly dragged into an ominous black limousine.  
Laughter echoed in Belle's ears, as she entered the limo. Two red-headed boys were sitting opposite her, they looked the same, they were wither twins...or belle was just seeing double?

- - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile Cyanide was sitting in her limo. She sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back in her seat. She was lucky to have been adopted into such a rich family; after all she knew nothing about her real parents, or what her life would be like if she was still with them.

She had first been born in Japan, and then when she was adopted her family moved over to England, where she had grown up and where she had met her best friend, belle. Then, a few weeks before the end of the last school year, she had found out that her birth family were taking an interest in her, and wanted her to come back to Japan so she could go to one of the best schools around. At first she was excited, but she realized she would have to leave belle behind and try to make new friends. This hadn't proved too difficult of course, and soon she had ended up in the school's most popular club, as a valued member! And if that wasn't enough to push the host club's crazed fan girls over the edge, then news of the events over the holidays would do the trick...

The car door was opened and her driver smiled at her.

"Miss Saruwatari? Welcome to Ouran."

She pushed her childhood memories aside and faked a smile as she climbed out of the car.

"Arigatou Kazuma-san."

She waited for him to leave, then took a look around, smiling. i Just as I left it...now to wait. /i She had called Hikaru and Kaoru in the limo and they had asked her to meet them outside the school before she went to see their 'lord and master' Tamaki Suoh. i They better hurry, we're going to be late. /i Just as she thought that a car door opened behind her and out tumbled 2 smirking, identical, and very familiar faces.

**"Ohio Gozaimasu!"** They yelled together. She grinned back at them and hugged them both.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! What do you recon to my new and improved uniform eh?"

**"Hmm..."** was the reply, as both twins circled her closely, examining her clothes.

"The blazer is a little large..." said Kaoru.

"...not your size at ALL…" Hikaru continued.

"...it really hides your figure..." kaoru again.

"**it's definitely an improvement!!**" they both said, cheeky grins plastered on their handsome faces.

"Oi!" she pouted, hands on hips. "You don't LIKE my figure?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow at his brother, then stepped toward her, draping his arms around her waist, and kissing her gently.

"Course we do Cya... it's lovely, so are you…" he smiled, not a smirk but a genuine smile that almost melted her insides. It would have succeeded too, were it not from the gagging and retching noises that Kaoru was making in the background.  
"Sorry to break up this love-fest, but tono wanted to see us, remember?"

Cyanide groaned and rolled her eyes, stepping away from her boyfriend and turning toward the main entrance. But neither twin budged.

"Well are we going or not?"

"**Yeah, but first... We need to introduce you to someone."** Then kaoru opened the door to their limo, and offered a hand to the beautiful girl inside.

"This is..." Hikaru began to introduce the two girls to each other, but was cut off by excited yelps from both of them.

"BELLEY!"

"CYA!"

- - - - - - - - -

"I can't believe I got dragged HERE, I mean I was a little peeved when I got expelled from our boarding school, but I never thought I'd end up at another school like it! Where ARE we anyway?" Belle ranted.

"Ouran Academy"' Kaoru added lazily.  
"My real family sent me here, how did you get in belle?" asked Cyanide.  
"I didn't…I just got dragged into a limo by those TWO, and I ended up HERE!"  
"Tono thought it was for the best…" said kaoru  
"…the element of surprise" Hikaru added.  
"Tono?" Belle asked, puzzled.  
"Our lord, the lord of the host club… crap! We should be there by now!" Cyanide grabbed a twin by each arm and dragged them towards the 3rd music room, and belle, unsure what else she could possibly do, followed reluctantly behind them to a world she never could have imagined.

- - - - - - - - -

[ END OF CHAPTER

A/N: Alright, next chapter is the entrance to the host club! it's already written, but we want a few reviews for this before we upload... x

- - - - - - - - -  
**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No-one's read the first chapter yet, but i'm uploading anyway. (this is cya by the way) People better start reading/reviewing soon, or i might just have to cry! 

**Ch 2.**

As she was pushed through the door to the host club, or as the sign above the door said, the 3rd music room. Belle was suddenly blinded by a boy who had lunged at her and obscured her vision. Cyanide groaned and pulled the boy away from belle, "give her some room to breathe Tono", and as the boy stepped away, belle noticed that he had striking purple eyes and was wearing an expression of excitement, rarely seen on a face of a high school student. "But cyanide! My dear! She is our newest member!" said the boy, taking belles hand and dragging her to the centre of the room."Newest…member…?" belle asked, puzzled and concerned. "Why yes my princess! You are a host, starting today!" the boy, named Tamaki Suoh, said. Then suddenly the twins who she recognized as Hikaru and Kaoru appeared and started doing her hair and makeup. Pulling away belle screamed "what're you doing! What is this place! What's going on! Who are you! Cya help and explain!!!""Wooooooah" the twins exclaimed. "Calm down!" Hikaru added.

- - - - - - - - -

20 minutes worth of explanations, questions and exasperated answers later, Belle was finally starting to understand what exactly a 'host club' was.

"So...girls pay you to spend time with them?" she said narrowing her eyes. "That's pathetic."

Cya shrugged. "It passes the time. And anyway, I get designated by GUYS. Usually CUTE guys..." she said with a grin.

"Heyy!" Hikaru said pouting. "What about meee?"

Cya giggled and kissed his nose, Belle blinked.

"Err... am I missing something?"Cyanide laughed again, this time slightly nervously. "Well... Hikaru and I are dating..."Kyouya suddenly held up a hand, stopping the conversation.

"Both Tamaki and I have agreed that It would be best for that information not to be made public. It would put guys off designating you cyanide, and would make the Hikaru's fangirls angry. We just don't need that right now..."

Cya and Hikaru both groaned. _Great_.

"Hai, hai. The last thing we want is angsty fangirls on the rampage... okay Kyouya-senpai." Cyanide said, agreeing as calmly as possible. There was no use arguing with the shadow king.

"And..." Tamaki added. "The other reason we called you here, was to let you know what's happening with Mori-senpai and honey-senpai!" Everyone, except belle, who didn't have a clue who they were, suddenly gave their host-club-king their full attention. Takashi Morinozuka and Mitskuni Haninozuka had left the school at the end of the previous year, and everyone in the host club, both guests and members, had spent a large portion of their holiday wondering what would happen next.

Tamaki's sapphire eyes glistened as he explained his latest idea to his fellow hosts and hostesses.

"Beginning this week, the host club will participate in activities early in the morning, late in the evening, and also weekends. This will give Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai chance to travel between the host club and their work!"

"What??!" Cya started to protest, but was shot down instantly by her tono's puppy dog eyes and prize-winning smile.

"Gyahh! Fine."

"...and also, Renge-chan has invited us all to her party tonight!" Said Tamaki, childish grin still plastered across his face.

"and as hosts we are obliged to consent" Kyouya concluded, turning to look at each of the second year hosts in turn, his glasses flashing dangerously.

"**sure**" shrugged the Hitachiin twins.

"Do I have a choice?" The Fujioka sighed.

"Of course, but should you refuse, I will be forced to reinstate your debt." Kyouya replied, grinning evilly.

Belle sat where she was, blinking rapidly.

"Well, my princess?" The king of the host club had made his way over to her, and taken her hand in his.

"Let go of me, baka." She said, pulling her hand out of his grip and turning to Kyouya. "I'll go, but only if he.." She jerked her head toward the now sulking blonde "..keeps his hands to himself"

"You have my word" The Ootori said briefly, before turning his death glare back to Cya.

"I hate that person" she said simply, turning away and watching Tamaki poking at his mushrooms in his corner with mild interest.

"You WILL attend, Cyanide. Or you will also find yourself in debt"

Grumbling, she turned back to face the demon lord.

"You are a cruel, cruel man, Kyouya Ootori" She muttered, a smile playing around her lips.

"Thank you."

- - - - - - - - -

(END CHAPTER)

- - - - - - - - -


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Gomen for taking so long to update, I was waiting on belle to write a last part to this chapter for AGES, only to have her start writing ch4 instead... -sigh- Anyways, enjoy!  
Love Cyanide x

Later on that day belle was beginning to realize how odd the students at this school were. None of them seemed to swan about, moaning about lack of excitement or chatting animatedly about holidays they had been on. But wherever she went, belle seemed to be the topic of discussion. Girls commented on her appearance, and boys were longing to catch a glimpse of the new hostess. Where Belle belonged, she thought, Was DEFINATLEY not here. She belonged in England, with the boys who winked suggestively at girls, whilst the girls strutted about in oh-so-short skirts trying to appeal to them and get a boyfriend. Where belle belonged was somewhere where the toilets reeked of smoke, First years raced around like they belonged on fraggle rock, year 9's stumbled about partially drunk or stoned and the year 11's sneered at the younger students. Here at Ouran, everything was about status and wealth. And as she strutted about like her usual self, catching stares from other students, and occasionally from Cyanide, who had learned proper poise since she had been at this prestigious school. Belle had changed out of the awful uniform, into one similar to Cyanide. While the girls chatted the boys were discussing the plans for that evening's party.  
"So kaoru" Hikaru whispered. "What do you think of belle eh?" he nudged him in the ribs, which kaoru reacted to with a audible sigh.  
"..i cant just... _Ask _her. I'm not like you Hikaru..."  
and with that comment Hikaru grinned  
"awwh. Kaoru got a little ickle crusssssh" he winked at his brother and added in a monotone whisper  
"don't worry. Just ask her. It's not hard…. trust me" Hikaru added with a grin.

- - - - - - - -

An hour later and the school day had gone by in a whirlwind. Chemistry was the last lesson and Cya and Hikaru were making gooey eyes at each other over their bunsen burner, The Cyanide fanboys were muttering jealously and the Hikaru fangirls were glaring at her harshly. Belle rolled her eyes and then turned back to watch the clock. _Not long now, and then i can escape this lunatic asylum._She thought as the seccond hand slowly made it's way around the clock.  
Cyanide jumped as the bell sounded to mark the end of the day, knocking over the still flaming bunsen burner and managing to set the desk alight.  
"Oh shiiii...take mushrooms...?"  
The line from Hikaru earned him the giggles of countless fangirls, as well as the disapproving stare of the teacher, who was rushing over to try to quell the flames errupting all over the desk.  
"okay clas... lets leave it here for today. Those of you attending Renge-chan's party..." Renge stood up and struck four different poses in sucession at her name. "..have a great time, i'll see you all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed tomorrow morning." The teacher yelled, still batling with a fire extinguisher.  
As everyone headed to the door, Belle felt someone grab at her wrist and pull her aside.  
"can I have a word with you?"  
"Sure Kaoru, what is it?"  
He swallowed, trying to gather up all his courage.  
"Will you be...my...Wouldyoubemygirlfriendplease?"  
Belle Blinked. "...what?"  
"Please.Will.You.Be.My.Girlfriend." He said, trying to separte each word and fighting back the crimson blush from his cheeks.  
"I'd love to." Belle smiled, blushing lightly and causing him to beam with joy. They both leaned in, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, and...  
"Belley!..Kaoru!" Cya giggled, running over to them. "ooo-er. Whats going on here then?"  
"...hanky panky?" Hikaru grinnned, joining them. "The indecency of it all!"  
"Awwh. I'm happy for you guys." Cyanide said, smiling "anyway, I just spoke to Kazuma-San and he says he'll take us all to the Hitachiin place so we can get ready there."  
"...Kazuma-san?" Belle asked.  
"My driver. My car is bigger than Hikaru and Kaoru's, so we're better going in that one."  
"oh...wait! I dont have anything to wear!"  
"our mother is a fashion designer, you're the same size as cya, right?" Said Kaoru.  
"Yeah...but.."  
"She's our mother's favorite model. All of the dresses are made in her size." Said Hikaru  
**"Problem Solved!"**  
And with that, Hikaru and Kaoru each grabbed one of Belles arms, with Cyanide leading the way, And dragged her into the car with them.

AN: Okay, hope you liked this chapter, sory its so short  
and I promise to try and update faster in future guys!  
Love Cya x


End file.
